Perfect
by Animegirl721
Summary: Haruhi is insecure. Kyoya is in love. Kyoya finds the solution to both problems. Full summary inside.


Hey everyone, this is an Ouran High School Host Club One-shot I thought up while trying to decide what to do with the next chapter of On a clear day. This is a Kyoya X Haruhi for those who are curious about the pairing. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Anyhow, here's the information for this.

Title: Perfect

Type of story: One-shot

Main Characters: Haruhi and Kyoya

Pairing: Haruhi X Kyoya

Rating: T

Full Summary: Haruhi is insecure. She feels that she is awful in everyway shape and form. She feels that she isn't good enough. She feels that she is terrible, horrible, horrendous and in everyway just BAD.

Kyoya is in love, with Haruhi. He feels that she is beautiful in everyway shape and form. He feels that he isn't good enough for her. He feels that she is wonderful, stupendous, amazing and in everyway just PERFECT. And he plans to prove it to her.

Oh by the way _'this'_ signals that the person whose POV it is, is thinking.

Anyway, On with the story!

(Haruhi POV)

'_If I'm late again the guys are never going to let me hear the end of it!'_ I think as I run over to the third music room. A room which, just so happens to be on the other side of the school from the library where I was napping. On my way over there though I come across a very ornate mirror. I walked up to it and saw my horrible reflection.

'_So ugly. I don't understand how I have guests requesting me still. I don't understand why the guys still hang around me. I'm the worst. I don't know how anyone could want to be around someone like me for more than 3 seconds. I'm awful in everyway shape and form. I'm not good enough. I'm terrible, horrible, horrendous and in everyway just BAD.' _I thought in a disgusted manner at my reflection and kept on walking. Soon I made it to my destination, the Host Club room. I sighed and opened the door.

(Kyoya POV)

The door opened to reveal Haruhi standing there, looking perfect as usual. _'God is there ever a time when she doesn't look utterly fantastic?' _I think as I look her over. She walks towards me and starts to apologize for being late but I'm not really listening.

'_So beautiful. I don't understand how she doesn't have more guests requesting her. I don't know how I can stand to be around her for more than 3 seconds without babbling like an idiot. I don't understand why the others don't try to make a move on her. She's the best. She's beautiful in everyway shape and form. I'm not good enough for her. She's wonderful, stupendous, amazing and in everyway just PERFECT. And I plan to prove it to her.' _I think as I look at Haruhi who is just finishing up apologizing.

" . . . Anyway I'm sorry for being late." She finished looking down at the ground guiltily.

"It's fine. Lucky for you it's not a cos-play day. Just try to get here on time." I said calmly.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Ok, Thanks Kyoya-senpai." She said and she walked off to get ready for today's hosting session. If all goes well, by the end of today she'll be calling me Kyoya-kun instead of Kyoya-senpai. I smirked at the thought.

{Time Skip to after club}

(Haruhi POV)

It was after club. Everyone had left and I was in the changing room alone. I walked up to the largest mirror in the room and started to voice my self opinions.

(Kyoya POV)

It was after club and everyone had left except for Haruhi and I. She was standing in the changing room and I was standing outside the door watching her. She walked up to the largest mirror in the room, stared at her reflection, and then she frowned.

(Haruhi POV)

"How can the guys stand being around me? I don't even like being around me. I'm just awful. I'm nothing special. I'm pretty sure that no one would care if I just went away forever. And-" I was going to continue but I was stopped by the door slamming open suddenly.

"Haruhi," Someone said in an enraged tone from behind me. _'Who's back there?' _I thought, though I already had a good idea who was there. I turned around slowly . . .

(Kyoya POV)

She turned around slowly but once I was in her full view she stopped.

"Kyoya-senpai?" She said questioningly, like she didn't expect me to be back there. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What was that about Haruhi?" I said in a serious tone. _'I hope that's not seriously how she thinks about herself.'_

"What was what about Kyoya-senpai?" She asked. She had a drop of sweat dripping down her brow line and she sounded nervous. I glared at her a little.

"Don't play dumb Haruhi; you know full well what I mean." I angrily stated, strengthening the grip I had on her shoulders. Her face was just inches away from mine. She sighed.

"Well it's true . . ." She said looking down at the ground. She seemed to be doing everything she could to avoid my eyes. I gripped her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked. I was partly shocked and partly angered. _"If it is I'm just going to have to show her how wrong she is.' _She nodded and I sighed.

"Kyoya-" She started a sentence but it was never finished as I pressed her lips against mine. She tensed up at first but melted into the kiss after a little while. Her lips were soft and they tasted like apples. It was a flavor I couldn't help but want more of as I pressed her into the wall and started to kiss more hungrily. I licked her bottom lip ever so slowly, asking for entrance which I was soon granted. Soon after knowing I was welcome my tongue darted in and explored her mouth thoroughly. She tried to battle me for dominance but I would have none of that. I am an Ootori after all; and we Ootoris always get what we want. That being said, seeing as right now I wanted Haruhi I would have her. But sadly, both of us being human, we both need air so we had to pull away. Though I could sense that neither of us really wanted to.

"What, what was that Kyoya-senpai?" She asked sheepishly.

"Haruhi if that's what you really think about yourself you are sorely mistaken. I don't understand how the others can keep their hands off you. I can barely keep my hands off you. You're perfect. You're very special. And-" I never got to finish that sentence as she pressed her lips against mine, kissing them passionately. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Thank you Kyoya." She said with a smile.

"Do you understand now Haruhi? I love you and I don't want you to ever think those things about yourself because they're not true." I said smiling back at her as she put her forehead against mine.

"Yes I do Kyoya, and I love you too." She said as we both came in for another kiss.


End file.
